A Trance
by DecimoX
Summary: The Titans face an enemy greater then they could ever imagine... Starfire? As Mad Mod and Headmaster  and some other guest villains  plot their end, they desperately try to keep the team together while controlling their own emotions.  RobStar BeastRae


Chapter 1: Emergency

It was just another bright boring evening. The Titans were in the tower, Beast Boy and Cyborg were duking it out on another game of "Super Monkeys" while Raven was reading another book of incantations. Starfire and Robin were sparring with one another in the outside arena. She quickly threw starbolts at him trying to keep him at a distance, but he swiftly maneuvered himself around the glowing green spheres of energy and pulled out his staff. Lunging forward Robin jabbed toward Starfire while she went for a punch to the stomach, but suddenly they both stopped and retreated back smiling.

"That was pretty good round Star but don't hold back this time." Robin smirked as he got into a fighting stance.

"Oh do not worry! I will fight with my all!" She twirled upward and got ready to attack, until the alarm sounded off. Robin and Starfire joined the rest of the team in the common room where Cyborg opened up a map of Jump City on the flat screen. Two signals were going off, one in the downtown area where Mad Mod was robbing a jewelry store and one just a few miles away where the Headmaster was breaking into a highly guarded laboratory.

"Dude! What's the deal! Don't they know we have a schedule!" Beast Boy smirked. The rest just sighed and resumed.

"It doesn't look like we can be at two places at once," Raven remarked, "we should split up." Robin nodded his head and turned to the team.

"Raven, Beast Boy and I will go after Mad Mod," he turned his head towards Cyborg and Starfire, "Cyborg, you and…" he hesitated to send Starfire without him, "Starfire… go after the Headmaster. Cy you know how to handle it but you'll need Stars strength just in case." They both nodded.

"Titans GO!"

( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * )

Beast Boy took flight as an eagle, Robin rode in his R-Cycle and Raven flew their way to the scene of the crime. They approached the already robbed store with Mad Mod nearly making his escape.

"Freeze!" Robin shouted. Raven used her dark magic and took hold of the sac of jewels while Beast Boy sprinted towards the psychotic English man. He morphed into an elephant and stampeded through the street.

" I wouldn't do that my little ducky!" Mad Mod pointed the inside of his hat towards the green elephant and sucked him right in! He then turned towards raven and spat huge animal towards Raven.

"IIINNNN COMIIINNNGGG!"

Beast Boy quickly changed back to himself but wasn't fast enough to stop himself from knocking into her. They fell to the ground and Raven got up staggering until something helped her keep steady. She looked up and saw the flash of a toothy grin.

"You alright there Rae?" He grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her arm over his shoulder.

"Don't call me that." She pouted.

"Now now kiddies the games only just begun!" he started running the opposite direction and Robin hopped back onto his motorcycle and went off, leaving Raven and Beast Boy in the dust.

"Man! This dudes seriously getting on my nerve!" Beast Boy grouched

"Let's hurry up before anything else happens." Raven took off.

Beast Boy stood behind a moment watching her go then morphed into a cheetah and dashed off.

( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * )

Meanwhile Cyborg and Starfire sneakily entered the laboratory as to make sure the Headmaster wouldn't catch them. They went through each hallway, door, even the bathroom. Where the hell was this guy? Suddenly an alarm was triggered. Cyborg checked his scan of the building and pinpointed the area. They nodded at one another and went to pursue the Headmaster. Running through what seemed like a labyrinth of halls they finally reached the Headmaster. He was holding something but quickly veiled it behind himself.

"Drop it Headmaster!" Cyborg held his sonic canon towards him ready to fire.

"So good of you to stop by, my former student." The devilish smile on his face startled Cyborg. "However you're too late!" The Headmaster pulled out a remote and pressed the top button, blowing up the ceiling. He went for his escape but was tailed after by Starfire carrying Cyborg by the shoulders. Blue beams were shot towards the thief but he managed his way around them.

"Stop! Or we will…" But before Starfire could finish her sentence the Headmaster began shooting lasers at them. This wild goose chase didn't seem to be getting anywhere, until their communicators went off.

"Cy, Star I can see you guys from down here, did you get the Headmaster?" They could hear explosions and the sound of screeching tires down where Robin was.

"We have yet to apprehend him! But we will retrieve the stolen item!" Starfire tried to keep up her speed while reporting back.

"Wait a minute," Cyborg interrupted, "his altitude is dropping, he's approaching the bridge." Starfire nodded and hastened her pace to make sure they didn't miss the opportunity to catch him while he was down.

"It looks like Mad Mod is slowing down as well." Raven said, as she caught up to her airborne friends while Beast Boy was just joining Robin.

'_What's going on?_' Robin thought to himself. Trying to keep his concentration on Mad Mod the red headed villain made a screeching halt in the middle of the bridge, where he was also met by the Headmaster. The team all stopped and gathered toward the two thieves.

"What's all this about?" Robin shouted. The two stood side by side and held out what the Headmaster had stolen from the lab. It looked like a simple laser gun.

"Dude they went through the trouble of stealing and getting chased over a laser gun? I thought you guys were smart enough to make that stuff yourselves!" Beast Boy grinned at his retort.

"Stupid boy, this isn't just any laser. It has the unique ability to amplify one's own energy tenfold!" The Headmaster grinned. Robin stepped forward.

"No matter how powerful you are, we will take you down!"

Mad Mod grinned, "Oh it won't be us you'll be fighting," the Headmaster handed him the laser and Mod inserted a small chip into the guns compartment. "you'll be fighting each other!" He whipped out the gun began shooting like a mad man. The Titans dodged and deflected all the shots trying not to get hit.

"Watch out guys! My energy sensors are goin' off the charts! This thing definitely packs a punch!" Cyborg hid behind one of the many deserted cars. Robin boldly ran towards Mad Mod and threw several punches, jabs and kicks but the slippery man dodged every single blow. Out of breathe and too slow to dodge Robin was bashed in the back of his head by the Headmaster.

"Perhaps it would be best to test out our new invention on the leader." Headmaster inquired. Mad Mod nodded in agreement and pointed the gun at Robin.

"Robin!" Starfire flew right towards them and pushed him out of the way, but consequently shot by the laser. She flew backwards from the immense power and slammed against the side of a truck making a huge indent and tipping it over. Raven and Beast Boy ran towards her while Cyborg tried to help up Robin. He struggled getting up and realized what had happened. Robin turned his head to Starfire who was unconscious on the floor.

"BASTARDS!" Robin threw birdarangs towards them but they disappeared from their sight. Cyborg clamped onto Robin's shoulder.

"It's okay, we'll go after them later. For now we should…" He didn't finish his sentence as he thought that announcing the obvious would only make him angrier. Robin looked back to where Raven was attempting to heal Starfire and Beast Boy was standing over Raven. He pulled his shoulder from Cyborg and walked towards them.

"Let's get her to the infirmary."


End file.
